In a computing environment, software can be installed on a computing device through a software program for locating and retrieving information from networked services, such as a browser. A browser is a software utility program that allows a user to locate and retrieve information and programs from the Internet, and to communicate with other users of the Internet.
When software is installed on a computer, additional add-ons (e.g., additional software programs, utilities, applications, etc.) may also try to concurrently install and begin running (e.g., instantiate). An add-on can be a virus, meant to do the user's computer harm, or the add-on can be a form of spyware, whose intent may be to monitor the use of the computer for the spyware creator's own purposes (e.g., to gather private information). Further, an add-on may be adware, which can produce a form of advertising on the user's computer, in for example, a pop-up menu. Generally, these types of malware programs are often all categorized as spyware. Alternately, the add-ons may be more beneficial software, such as program toolbars or program extensions, which if installed and instantiated, can increase the user's enjoyment of and productivity with the computer.